


Drabble: Confusion

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow being there for Anya after the wedding disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Confusion

Willow didn't know what to think.   
  
She usually disliked the idea of Xander and Anya. She worried that one day Anya would hurt him, considering her past of man hurting.  
  
But at the wedding night Anya looked sad. It made her think of hating Xander. Could she really hate Xander? He must have a good explanation for what he did. She hoped he was okay, wherever he was.  
  
She quietly helped a sobbing Anya clear out her stuff from Xander's apartment. She held her hand sympathetically.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Anya."   
  
She got more sobs and wished she hadn't said anything.


End file.
